Water and Oil
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: He was water. She was oil. She kept in burning while he's the one extinguish the fire. They were meant for each other even they can't blend perfectly like water and oil.
1. one

Water and Oil

_One_

"_Please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."_

"_I don't cry. Something got into my eyes."_

"_And I hate to see you lied too."_

"I do not love you."

"Neither do I."

"Good, now let me go, Nara."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine."

"Not anymore."

Silent.

"I know you love me, Haruno."

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Neither do I."

The conversation going in circle and both of them fell into a deep silent despair. They turned around but still in place.

"Haruno."

"Nara."

"Let's divorce." They said simultaneously.

_**water and oil**_

It was in fine afternoon when Nara Shikamaru proposed to her. At first she thought the ANBU squad leader made some joke and she dismissed him. But after an entire day, he kept following her with the red box, Shizune believed it was a ring inside that, she agreed. She barely know him but her instincts were the one told her to nodded when he asked at the café where she took five minutes rest after did an operation. Maybe a week without rest may affect your insanity. She made note to herself about that.

_**water and oil**_

"Do not touch me, Nara."

"I'm your husband."

"Indeed, but I don't like people touch me."

"I'm not _people_, I'm your husband."

Silent.

"Now, it's has been a month since we were married but you didn't let me to touch you, scratch that, hug you or even hold your hand. What's wrong with you? I'm not an infected person for your information, Haruno."

"I'm impressed, Nara."

"What?"

"To be truth, I don't know you can talk more than ten words in one time."

"I can. I don't like some certain Uchiha."

PANG!

"Don't you dare talk about him like that."

"It's true. You still love him. That Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's not your business, Nara."

"Goodnight, Haruno."

"Goodnight, Nara."

Both of them fell asleep at the center of the bed. Close enough but didn't touch each other, but still they can feel each other warmness. Only in midnight, Sakura will wake up and healed her husband's cheek, placed where she slapped him. Not ten minutes after Sakura fell asleep; Shikamaru pulled the blanket over his wife body and caressed her locks slowly.

_**water and oil**_

"Hey, it's has been a while." The pink haired kunoichi said.

"Don't angry with me. I'm pretty busy this week with the hospital and some stuff. So to let you know, yeah, and Naruto too. I always forget about him."

"If you talk to me, I will visit you and Naruto once every two day. Okay, once a day?" Her thin mouth formed a small smile. _Drip._

"I promise. I never broke my promise, right?" _Drip. _

"Oh, yeah. Talk about that. Yesterday I went to Ichiraku to eat some ramen. Then, Ayame started talking about Naruto and I was so pissed off so I told her if she not shut up, I will burn her stall with Sasuke-kun's technique and never come back to her stall again. But after I paid the bill, Ayame asked me to send you a regard and she said that she missed you, Naruto." _Drip. _

"Sasuke-kun, I'm close to get the trick to the technique. Thanks to Kakashi-sensei, he told me last week but I still in my progress. But, I promise that I will show you if I got the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu." _Drip. _

She wiped her tears with the back of her right hands. Her bangs covered half of her eyes but anyone could tell that she was crying so badly.

"I missed you. I missed both of you. Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

It's always her to talk first and finish when she cries.

"As I thought, you will be here, Haruno."

Silent. Took a step.

"Talking like crazy one to the stone."

Silent. Took another step.

From his view, Shikamaru could tell that the young kunoichi across him was stroking lightly the two names that have been engraved on the memorial stone, 'Uzumaki Naruto' and 'Uchiha Sasuke'. The two names that have create the new Haruno Sakura today. He frowned.

He took a few steps more before hugged her from behind.

"As I remember clearly, we were divorced yesterday. What are you doing here, Nara?" Her voice was still hoarse from the cried.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you not being yourself, Nara."

"You too."

"Why?"

"You cried."

"It's not like you ever see me laugh."

"I know."

"What are you doing _here_, Nara?"

"It doesn't matter where I should be." His voice was soft and caring, emphasizing the concern in his voice.

And the conversation stopped. It's going to nowhere. They kept silent until the dawn and nobody moved. For the first time, they were hugged and that happened a day after they divorced. Sometimes, the timing can't be perfect for perfect couple. They smiled.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

_Continue._

* * *

_Thanks for the read._


	2. two

Water and Oil

_Two_

"_My eye always on you."_

The sun was setting high in the sky when she opened her eyes. She was in the room. White room with light blue curtain. The wind swayed the curtain gently. She felt calm all sudden. She was in the room and she didn't what room she was. But, she didn't care. As long as she could keeps this feeling forever.

Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat still. The creaked door made her jump and she quickly saw familiar face. _Black hair, ink black eyes, pale skin._

_Sasu-_

"Sai. What are you doing here?"

"This is my room. I'm the one who should ask that." He replied unemotionally.

Silent. She looked around before get up and walked passed him.

"Nara Shikamaru brought you here last night."

"Next time you meet him, say to him that please not to toss me at some unknown person."

"You _know _me, Sakura." His voice was slow and almost like whisper. "We're friend."

Sakura hands on the door's knob when she heard the ink user ninja said that. "Don't call me so casually and we're not _friend_."

_**water and oil**_

"Sakura!"

She was at the street when some high pitched voice called her name. Without second thought, she knows very well that voice.

"Ino."

"Sakura, do you see Sai around?" The blond girl asked. _Just like Naruto if she adds the color more. The blond that I missed so must._

"No." She walked passed her. She did that quite a lot today. "Why are you asked me out of people, Ino?"

She sighed. "Because you're his teammate."

Sakura stopped walking. "I'm not!"

"You're."

"Not!"

"You're."

"You'r-" Sakura cut her sentences.

"My teammates are only Naruto and Sasuke-kun!"

Ino looked into her so best friend eyes. She saw nothing except one; loneliness.

"Were. They're dead."

Sakura's eyes turned wide. Ino relived. At least, she still got the reaction.

"Say that again and I swear that we will never speak to each other, Yamanaka."

"Get it real, Sakura."

Sakura glared at her. How could, how could she said that to her. Her friends were never dead. That's was a joke. A bad one. She highly believed that someday, Kakashi-sensei will come to her and say that Naruto and Sasuke-kun was hiding under her bed all the time.

"They're dead, Haruno."

Both of the girls turned around only to see Shikamaru looked both of them sternly. He still kept his boredom appearances in check with both of his hands tucked inside his pocket's pant. He wore his typical uniform except the ANBU mask.

"Get lost, Nara."

"Not so fast, Haruno. You're in my team for the next mission."

He glanced at Ino who looked suspiciously at him, "Sai at his apartment. Don't ask her. She will never speak the truth even she just met him when she opened her eyes on his bed."

_**water and oil**_

"Haruno, duck!"

Sakura evaded the attacked from the assassin before she landed harshly behind Shikamaru. She was breathing hard. Three hours walking without stop and got an ambush from the enemies made her tired easily. Shikamaru on the other hand, looked so calm and ready to take another attack. She clutched the kunai on both of her hands tightly before threw it to the mid air.

"Now!" Both of them jumped and the clashing sound was produced when the enemies counter back. Two against three. Sakura managed to get one as well as Shikamaru. The other one succeed to run away. Sakura threw a dagger but it's only flown passed his shoulder. She doubted it will get him a minor injured.

She glanced over her shoulder only to see Shikamaru already behind her.

"I'm here." He said, and his smile is thin and ironic and suddenly Sakura felt her faces all hot. She looked away quickly. She's never really seen Shikamaru's smile before. Being a squad leader for ANBU is kind impossible to make someone smile. She cleared her throat.

"Good."

_**water and oil**_

"Now, Haruno. Let me ask you again. Where were you eyes when the enemy, specifically, the assassin almost get you head off?" His smile all gone only substituted with anger and disproved and she can see one more emotion. Is that, _concern_? She doubted that.

"I forget to bring it. Probably left it at hospital." She shrugged.

A few chuckles escaped from another two comrades, Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru.

"Where did I gave both of you permission to laugh?"

"Left beside Haruno's eye." Kiba answered only to annoy Shikamaru more. He did the job well when Shikamaru grunted and move away. He highly hope that he get so much better expectation from the Hyuuga.

He sat down in the middle and ignored Kiba's commented before started speaking, "We will take another route as the walking is dangerous. We run branch by branch on the tree. Kiba you go first next is me then Haruno. Neji you will cover the last. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Like the formation when we wanted to pursue that bastard." Kiba said. Neji hissed.

"Except there was no Haruno and Naruto instead." He continued, ignored the glared from the Shikamaru.

"I will go first." Haruno said.

"No, Kiba first." Shikamaru held her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Nara. Like I cared about what that _dog_ said." Haruno walked past them before jumped to the one of the branches and disappeared.

"I hoped you satisfied, Kiba." Even Neji could feel the tension.

"You need to do something, Shikamaru. She is your wife." Neji said while gathered his bag.

"Was. We were just divorced." Shikamaru jumped and disappeared, leaving the two comrades dumbfounded.

"Great." They said in unison.

_**water and oil**_

"Here, our mission is to investigate the killer of the Feudal Lord of the Tomatoes' Land. If we meet the assassin, kill them is first priority. Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hands.

"Who's the new Feudal Lord?"

"That's out of our mission, Haruno." Shikamaru replied while closed the scroll and putted into his pocket.

"I asked, who's the new Feudal Lord now?"

"I said, that's not our mission."

They were at the boundary of the Land of Tomatoes. After another argued throughout to the Land of Tomatoes, Kiba apologized to the Sakura and Sakura accepted it as Neji said if they kept argued he will put them both into coma for the next two weeks.

"Okay, let me tell you something, Captain."

Shikamaru furrow one's of his brow.

"Why one of the assassins, that attacked us earlier, specifically, the one that ran away, wore head protector from the Land of Tomatoes itself?"

"You didn't tell that to me. Why you did not report it, Haruno?"

"I wanted to but you kept asking me, where were my eyes all the time. So, can I ask you something?"

His eyes looked boredom, "What?"

She looked at him with same, disinterested eyes "Where were you eyes, Nara?"

"Watch over you."

_Continue._

* * *

_Thanks for the read ._

_I love tomatoes (;_


	3. three

Water and oil

_Three_

"_I'll learn to love her. But she's never learning to love me."_

"Welcome to the Land of Tomatoes." One of the guards welcomed them. After some identification and talk, they gave permission for them to pass. Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru only nodded before walked inside the country.

The country was warm and nice. Sakura could feel the wind kissed her neck every now and then. She loves at here. It's not she not like being in Konoha, but at here, she found new feeling. Not the same feeling she got at Konoha. She felt great. And she smiled genuinely at that.

"Urgghhh, she smiled. Must not get near her." Kiba said.

They were already pulled off their mask when they were eating their lunch under one of tree there. The food that they bought was not very fond but good enough to fill their empty stomach. Only Sakura sat the further way, while Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba with Akamaru sat in circle. All of them looked at Sakura only to receive a death glare from her.

"This country only to make my stomach growled." Kiba commented while gave Akamaru another food.

If Sakura _is _friendly to him, she would like to agree with him. _Land of Tomatoes? _She didn't even see one tomato at all. What purposed to give the country name tomatoes if there zero tomato.

"It's not like this country named after tomato because they plant tomatoes. The Land of Tomatoes was named like that because the founder loves to eat tomatoes." Shikamaru sighed. If he had another mission with Kiba, he was not sure if Kiba could survive from him or not. He's making his head hurt.

"Oh? Is this time I should feel grateful because our founder not in love with leaf?" Kiba asked. Three of them looked at him if he had a diseased. Moron diseases.

"You sure are an idiot, Inuzuka. Are you pay attention or not when we were at Academy? Iruka-sensei already told us the history of the Leaf." It's like Sakura could not contain her anger anymore.

"Sorry, but I'm not like that Uchiha. I love to play with Naruto." Kiba replied only to get a smack on the shoulder by Neji.

"I don't know what your problem is but you're making it worse to make me angry, Inuzuka." She already stood up; hands folded crossed her chest showed that she's already at her limit.

"I don't have any problem especially with you, Sakura. You're the one that fuss around like some immature girl. So, what if I talk about Sasuke and Naruto. What it is that bugging you so much?" Kiba shouted back. Akamaru barked noisily beside him.

Sakura didn't say anything except hissed, "Don't call me Sakura. I hate it when it came from someone like you."

Then she walked away.

"Twice a day." Shikamaru said. "New record, Kiba."

_**water and oil**_

They found Sakura at the entrance to the Feudal Lord's office. She said that they need to find a clue first. Kiba only mumbled that she acted like the boss when Shikamaru was the leader. Neji found it hard not to hit his head. He thought maybe Kiba had lost one of sensitive wire on his head when he was kid. He needs to confirm that when they going back to Konoha.

"Welcome, welcome." The old woman greeted them. It's appeared she was the Feudal Lord's wife. From its view, she's between forty to fifty years old. She wore some black dress. She still mourned her husband death.

"Thanks for coming, all of you." She said while the servant putted down the drinks. Shikamaru only nodded in polite. The young girl smiled shyly before moved away. Sakura felt disgusted at same point.

"It's a small matter, Minae-sama." Shikamaru gave a small smiled. "It's our duty after all."

"Oh, let put that aside and we better move to our original plan." Sakura whispered at Shikamaru. She getting annoyed feeling all the time and at same time she can't get rid the feeling at the young girl behavior earlier.

"Minae-sama, actually we were here to ask you about Sogaru-sama's death. I'm sorry, but this is our job to investigate the one who kill you husband." Shikamaru asked politely.

Before the woman talking, one of their servants ran towards her and whispered something that made the widow's face all pale.

"I'm sorry but I need to check on my son." That's she said before walked faster to the one of rooms there. They only nodded and looked at her worriedly. There's must be something not good because there's a noise voice behind the door.

"Someone get a doctor, please!"

Then the scene that only you can see in movie where people started running all over the place, shouted to each other, tumbling all the way, pale face. Shikamaru putted into one word; chaos.

"Haruno, you better step in. Looks like they need a doctor in there." Neji said ignoring the face Shikamaru gave. Like he's buy it.

Sakura for the first time moved voluntarily into the room with her full ANBU set and disappeared behind the door. Three of them followed her; after all, they don't need another people died because of Sakura's wrath.

There was someone laying on the bed, Sakura already chased out the servants. Only Minae-sama and four of them, include the boy who laying on the bed, in the room. Minae-sama was holding the boy's hand. The boy tossed around the bed. He had a minor injured on his right shoulder.

"Let's me handle this, Minae-sama. I'm a medical-nin." She said in soft voice. Even Kiba shocked at her soft side. Maybe she's not the same girl earlier. Maybe it's an act. Yeah, it's confirmed. It's an act.

The woman still not let go her son's hand. But after some pursued by Shikamaru, she exited the room. Her eyes pleaded to her so she could do anything, _something_, to save her son.

Sakura drew closer to the young boy who was breathing hard. His shoulder already clean up and the bandaged still new. He's not more than 16 years old. He has child like face with pale skin, she doubted that must be the pain, messy grey hair and light blue eyes. She only manages to catch the blue when he opened his eyes.

She carefully opened the bandaged only to see some scratch. Not more than two inch. The green light emitted from Sakura's hand. She began her works while the other look amazed. She made note to herself that never let anyone see her work anymore. It's kinda annoying and distracted.

"He's poisoned."

They were looked to one another. Maybe they're ANBU but that don't make them know _everything_. "Anything we can help?"

Sakura looked at Neji who brave enough to ask her.

"By my poison." That's answered the entire question.

_**water and oil**_

"Let's kill him." Sakura already pulled out her kunai. Her voice was dark. They didn't like that because she's not that kind of people who talk in dark manner. Sasuke did.

"It's too early to make an assumption." Shikamaru said in calm-opposite of Sakura- he's always calm and collected. That's why the Hokage made him the leader.

"Before it's too late." Sakura said.

"We need to go back to the Konoha. We need to report this." Shikamaru said. His mind still lingered on the event earlier. After Sakura _saved_ the kid-named Yui-, he asked him a few questions. Shikamaru never begged that much in his life. Sakura refused to give the antidote at first but after few promised he gave to her, she agreed.

The boy seemed got his injured when he's at forest. Someone threw a dagger at him. Then he got back and all he could feel was pain. He asked, Uryuu- the servant, to treat him. However the pain started to hurt more. Shikamaru could jump into two conclusions; one, Yui is lying. Second is, someone attacked Yui after Sakura threw her poisoned dagger at the assassin.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru. His forehead made many lines and she didn't like to see him like that. He must think so hard.

"I make up my mind." Sakura said, startled the others, "I'll kill that boy."

"Are you nut, woman?" Kiba shrieked. "He was barely 15 years old. We don't have any evident that he was attacked us."

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru when he was at that age and he died." Sakura replied almost calmly. "It's better now or never."

"That's and this are different." Kiba could not believe this girl. First she was all soft and like _I-come-from-Heaven_ but next she was like _I-was-just-got-threw-out-from-Hell-please-fear-me_. Yes, its long sentence just like Sakura's long glared that will make hole on your forehead.

"You sure this is Sakura. You may mistake her with some Orochimaru's lab test." Kiba whispered to Neji.

"She is. I already checked her chakra." Neji confirmed it with his activated Byakugan.

"You're crazy, Sakura." Kiba said.

"And you're idiot. Shut up."

"Neji, could you please make them both silent?" Shikamaru asked in so called polite manner.

"My pleasure." He activated his Byakugan and ready to give a blow at both of them who looked terrified.

_**water and oil**_

"So, you really hit Sakura." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah, it's better that way." Neji replied as he glanced back at Shikamaru. He still has the lines on his forehead. He will look old if he keeping does it that.

"And for me to carry her is the best idea?" He asked while trying to balance himself with Sakura on his back.

Neji ignored him. He should felt grateful that he's not attack him but Sakura. Well, it's was missed blow to tell the truth. He actually wanted to hit Kiba but he succeeds to dodge it and the blow hit Sakura. Now, he's regretted this.

"Shut up, Kiba." Neji hissed. Kiba groaned. Not only he needed to carry Sakura but got scolded by Neji. How great his day can be?

"We'll camp here. It's already dawn." Shikamaru announced. Three of them stopped walking and started working. Kiba putted Sakura under one of the tree with a bag as a pillow. Shikamaru already decided to report the event first to the Hokage before make another wrong decision.

_**water and oil**_

When she opened her eyes, she saw stars. A lot of stars. Last time she saw was when she went a mission with Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They even counted the stars. Naruto said it was three hundreds, she said it was five hundreds and when they asked Sasuke, they got no answers only to find Sasuke already slept. They both never felt so stupid and angry at same time but they laughed at it anyways.

She moved her hands to the mid air, tried to catch the star but it can't. She can't even she tried so hard. Same when she tried to save both of her friends. She too powerless. She's not strong enough. She relied onto others and that's made her weak. But not anymore. She not goes ask others for the help. She closed her eyes again.

"Haruno." She looked up. _Shikamaru_.

"Say thanks to Hyuuga. My head hurt like hell." She got up, dusted herself and jumped to the one of the branch. Not so far from the camp but far enough so they can't disturbed her.

Two hours later, three of them sat at the middle of the camp. The wind too cold. They made the campfire big enough but the cold never disappear. Kiba was in the middle between Shikamaru and Neji while Akamaru sat under one of the tree there.

"Where's Haruno?" Neji asked out of blue. He's never thinking she's an important person until he saw her determine face when she tried to save Yui, well, after Shikamaru begged her to buy new medicine stuff. _How cheap._

"She's being up there for whole hour." Shikamaru replied. He gathered himself next to the fire. He was so cold.

"She's not dead, right?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru really wanted to hit him upside down that time.

"How's about you ask her to come down here?" Neji asked. He really wanted to look him half dead on Sakura's hand.

Kiba grunted. Both of them glared at him. Even Akamaru barked. Kiba hissed something like "traitor" before got up and vanished in seconds.

_**water and oil**_

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt chakra right above her and found something, _someone_, on the branch. She was trying to have some sleep there.

"What do you want, Inuzuka?" She asked.

"Well, the sky looks clear tonight." He pointed out. Sakura was only 'hn' before he felt ignored.

"Look, I came here to apologize to you. I know that I'm being rude to you today." He said.

"And idiot too."Sakura added.

"Yeah, eeehhh, what?" He shrilled. "I'm not idiot."

"Yeah and Hyuuga not a Byakugan's user."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"So, tell me. How do you want to end up your life? I'll fulfill your dream." Sakura gathered her chakra onto her hands. Seconds passed when Kiba already flew out.

He landed exactly when Shikamaru and Neji were discussing how to decompose Kiba's body after Sakura killed him. They looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I'm surprised you still alive, Kiba." Neji gave derogatory commented.

"Well, after I'm being nice and politely apologized to her. She threat to kill me. How ungrateful." Kiba sat down and crossed his arms.

"You deserved that." Neji said.

Kiba turned silent. Neji glad.

"I was thinking." Kiba said.

"You can?" Neji asked. Kiba gave him a deadpanned.

"Shikamaru, how can you marry with _her_?" Kiba asked, ignoring Neji glared.

Shikamaru was watching the sky when Kiba asked him. At first he was ignoring him but after Neji said something like 'she once dressed up like clouds', Shikamaru answered it.

"Because she is Haruno Sakura."

Both of Kiba and Neji turned silent.

"According to my book," Neji said.

"You sounded like Sai," Kiba commented but Neji ignored it.

"You must love someone enough to let her or him being in part of your life." Shikamaru would agree with Kiba if Neji drew out his book.

Shikamaru never felt so frustrated. How come this conversation turns around into his personal life? He must did some deed lately. Oh, he must seek his father and mother forgiveness when he comes back to Kanoha. After all, they never approved him to marry Sakura instead they wanted him to marry Ino. Yes, it's karma.

"I'll learn to love her. But she's never learning to love me."

Kiba for the first time felt touched. He never thought Shikamaru this gentleman. Who thought that the clouds lover said that to human being? If he could put Sakura into this categorize. She's _monster_ if he ever see one. He looked where Sakura hiding herself.

"You know Shikamaru. She is crying right now."

_Continue._

* * *

_thanks for the read ._

**KawaiiShyGirl; **She is. She afraid to love and to be loved.

**Ranita4ever; **thank you. I need that .

**Melyss; **they're sweet couple for me .

_the more I wrote, the more mistake I made ._


	4. four

Water and Oil

_Four_

"_I'm not surprise if they're still fighting in the Hell. Sometimes, I asked myself, why they didn't bring me with them?"_

"Home, sweet, home!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barked behind him. He never feels this relief after a mission. It's must be Sakura's influence.

"Shut up, Kiba. Don't you ever hear about signing up?" Neji said. The three of them already signed at the gate except him who looked like retarded jumped over the place.

"He is absolutely an idiot." Sakura commented.

"Haruno, you sure like to call him idiot." Shikamaru came behind her. She didn't like that. He was so close with her. She hated that. She don't like him near her. His scent just like some mint and masculine. She cringed her nose. She needed to move further away.

"Hn." She only said that while her eyes tried to find another excused getting out from that situation.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kiba. _Not just an idiot, a gluttony one too. Just like …._

"Naruto, right?" Shikamaru asked. "He's just like Naruto."

"Not in million ways." She said and walked faster. Neji watched them closely. Just like water and oil. Don't mix well. But he's like to see how's Shikamaru handle this. He was water after all. This game made him wanted to eat something. _I'm must be got infected with Kiba._

"Yeah, Sakura's meal was sucks." She heard Kiba said. Shikamaru bite his inner cheeks to hold up his smile.

"What? I never cook." When all eyes on her, she corrected herself, "Of course, I meant on the mission."

"Yes, that's why I said your cook is sucks." Kiba pointed out.

"It's doesn't even make sense." She face palmed. She must be crazy enough to talk with the crazy one. Neji already chuckled so hard. Last time she checked, he was being like this when TenTen gave him some medicines. He must be taken those medicines instead of food. She can guarantee it.

"Yeah, just like your hair. It's pink ….and girl." Kiba pointed his index finger at her.

"It's pink, so what? And I'm a girl for you information." Sakura was so angry. Her face was already in red. Shikamaru on the other hand, looked amused. He never thought Sakura can't stand Kiba. Just like old Haruno Sakura. _Hot tempered and cute._

"Yeah, I can _smell _that." Sakura face turned beat red. Not because of angered but embarrassed. Shikamaru smiled but Kiba is too much.

"Kiba, enough." Shikamaru warned. "I'm going to report the mission to the Hokage."

He walked away only to stopped in the halfway, "Neji, make sure they don't kill each other."

_**Water and Oil**_

Sakura stormed into Ichiraku Ramen and sat down on the empty seat. Neji sat on her right while Kiba took Neji's right. He's not gonna deal with Sakura, right now. He might end up at hospital any seconds.

"Welcome. Oh, it's you'll." Ayame greeted.

"Kiba, Neji…" She paused when she looked at Sakura. "It's that you Sakura-chan?"

"Look. Even Ayame doubted she is Sakura. Maybe something wrong happened with your Byakugan," Kiba whispered.

"Nothing is wrong on my Byakugan." He replied and took a glance at Sakura. She looked like someone who didn't sleep in years. Her hair in messed, her eyes had some circle under it and her cheeks looked pale. Her clothes was all dirt and if someone looked closely, it's has stained of blood. She supposed not pale, she usually has pink cheeks and bright green eyes. She looked similarly to ghost according to Hinata-sama story back then.

"Drop that. I want some ramen. The usual one." She said. Neji and Kiba followed her and order some ramen. Beef for Kiba and vegetables for Neji. She ignored them when they said she being the boss at there.

"So, I heard four of you went to a mission. Isn't your mission took place at Land of Tomatoes?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. It's was nice at there." Neji replied politely.

"How's it going?" she asked back.

"It went well before Sakura almost kill a 15 years old boy." Kiba said with his mouth full. Sakura eyed him.

"Ohh." Ayame looked at Sakura in disbelieve eyes.

"He's a murderer." Sakura said. Neji chocked.

"We didn't know yet." Kiba said.

"He killed his own father." Sakura pointed out.

"That's horrible." Ayame commented.

Sakura nodded.

"That's not happened. She almost kills me too." Kiba shouted.

"Ayame, another bowl." Sakura said ignoring Kiba's word.

"Pork?" Ayame asked.

"No. I hate pork. Chicken would be better." Sakura shook her head.

"I thought three of you like pork." Ayame questioned her.

"Not anymore." She shook her head while Ayame made the other bowl. Sakura brushed her tangled locks and brought it behind her ear.

"Come to think it, where's your ear ring that Sasuke gave you?" Ayame asked. She must like to be around here because even Neji couldn't tell Sakura was wearing one.

"Lost it on some mission." She replied nonchalantly. Kiba and Neji looked strangely at her. _Lost something from someone so important in their life and she didn't even care about it._

"Naruto was jealous and I suspected he was the one took it off from me and threw it away." Sakura chuckled. Neji pretty sure she just made some funny voice.

"Isn't Naruto gave you new one after that?" Ayame asked.

"Sasuke-kun Chidori it." She simple pointed out.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. They like to fight each other. Even for small matter such as how blue is better than orange or Kakashi was a gay once or even Sakura-chan should gain some weight. I never see Sakura-chan so angry at Sasuke in my life."

"Yeah, they like to fight a lot." Her voice was melancholic; her bang covered her eyes while she lowered her head.

"I'm not surprise if they're still fighting in the Hell. Sometimes, I asked myself, why they didn't bring me with them?"

Then she gave them a big fake smiled they ever seen. Worse than Sai. She stood up, pulled out some money and disappeared with a puff of petals.

Few minutes later, when Shikamaru came and asked them where Sakura is, Kiba and Neji said almost simultaneously, "Visiting Hell."

_**water and oil**_

"Hey, I'm here." She said and brushed away the dust on the Village Memorial Stone.

"Ayame talked about you again, Naruto. She revealed our secret in front of Hyuuga and Inuzuka. I started to hate her. And Inuzuka too. He was a nuisance. He was keeping me angry. Just like you do. But I do not hate you. I hate him more. Hyuuga too. He hit me with his Gentle Fist. It's was so hurt and he didn't not apologize to me. I think he did that on purposed. You should Katon him, Sasuke-kun. Yes, let him burn and run to his so called uncle." She laughed so hard until her tears came out.

"Shikamaru ignored me. I think he hate me. He didn't look at me on the eyes. He kept his gaze away. I know, that's why he divorced me. He lied about wanted to love me. I heard he said he was learning to love me. How can someone learn to love? I guess Ibiki tortured him and made him married me so he can dragged out some information from me."

"Haruno." She swung around and saw no one except Shikamaru. He gave her a small smiled.

She looked miserable. Her cloth in strange wrinkled, her hair tangled around, her eyes looked pain, her nose in red, just like her cheeks. She must have cried so much. She was not being herself. She liked some broken doll, rotten one. He needs to see if she still has the soul or not.

The Sakura him knew was a cheerful, full of brightness and loved. She was loved. She loves everything. From Naruto stupidest to Sasuke snobbish. Love was the basic of her existence and it's make her weak. Her worst mistake?

She loved the _dead._

The evergreen forest clouded around them. The green carpet of the grass across him was only an illusion; he was only looking at Sakura.

"I'm not ignoring you."

"How much did you heard?" Her voice was weary as she tried to remain calm. But she couldn't her because heart was breaking in front of him. Didn't he care?

In the blink of her eyes, he was right behind her, circled her waist with his arms. She tried to break free from him but he was gripping her so hard. "I do not hate you, Haruno."

"You must dislike me, right? I knew it. When at the mission, you never talk to me. You only gave me command there and here. Why? I know you hate me but please, don't show it. It's hurt. It's hurt so much, Nara." She was crying and holding his arms on the same time.

"_Troublesome_, woman." He kissed on top of her head. He could smell faint strawberry flavor and some vanilla one. He usually got used to this smell when they still husband and wife. He missed her.

"You're my special one. How can I hate you? I'm not ignoring you because I always looking at you. I don't talking to you because I don't want you to think me as a nuisance like Kiba."

"Then, why you looked at me with those eyes?" Her voice was pleading.

"_These eyes wanted my sweet Sakura back. Not this cold, unemotional person. Give my Sakura back."_

_Continue_

* * *

_thanks for the read ._

**Malafemmina; **at first I was like breaking down inside. But after I read your review several times, I felt burning up with passion and new spirit. I know my English is bad so I'm trying my best so I can make people understand my stories. Thank you so much. I'm really, really appreciated it.

_to people out there who read my story especially this one, if you found it's hard to follow, please let me know. Thanks._


	5. five

Water and Oil

_Five_

"_You look like you have eyes only for me…..and yet no one is reflected."_

Haruno Sakura looked out the glass window, watching the sun rising behind the mountain. The sun making the dimly lit room cast shadows. Her long, flowing sundress was white, fell lazily across her knee and swung follow the winds. Her hair was already in loose braids behind her neck. Yesterday was a rough day; many had talk to her about her days before she married with Shikamaru. She herself realized it must have been a very restless after all this few months, but she couldn't help it. Nothing can't change her mind. Not after Naruto and Sasuke death.

"I need to confirm this with Nara," Sakura said to herself before close the white curtain. She used to hate white but after her teammate's death, she loves it. She doesn't know why. Maybe it was pure or something likes that.

She took white headband and wore over her head. She putted some lip-gloss and light eyes shadow, satisfied with that she went out.

She walked past Yamanaka's flower shop and decided to buy some flower. She relived that was not Ino in the shop instead some girl. If Ino in there, she must be asked her few question that she may mistake her with one of Ibiki's people.

"May I help you?" the young girl asked her but Sakura only shook her head indicated she can take care what she was doing.

She was walking across the white lilies when her eyes catch the bluebells across the roses. She walked towards the bluebells before called the young girl at the counter. The girl moved to Sakura with a scissors.

"I need this." Sakura said and showed her the bluebells. "Make it two."

"Okay, please wait a seconds." She said and cut the flower before walked back to the counter.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked while the girl put the flowers into the transparent plastic.

The girl looked at her before answered, "She said that she wanted to meet some guy."

Sakura only _ooh_. She already knows Ino well. She was pretty. It was a date after all. That guy must be a lucky one to date with Ino.

"Here." The young girl said. Sakura snapped and took the flower from her hands. She paid the flowers and went out from the flower shop.

"_Sakura-chan, here red rose for you!"_

"_Thanks, Naruto, but I don't like rose."_

"_But why you and Ino bought red roses?"_

"_We wanted to give it to Sasuke-kun. Ahh, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Ino, hey, I come here first. Sasuke-kun, take mine first!"_

"_Tsk, so annoying. I remembered I already told you that I hate rose. I still can tolerate when it come to tulips or wild hyacinth."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's…"_

Her mental image suddenly gone when she heard someone shouted her name.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked around and saw Hinata waved at her. She stopped at the middle of the street before waved her back. When Hinata stood before her, she realized that Neji was with Hinata.

"Good morning to both of you." Sakura bowed a little.

"Good morning, Sakura." Hinata replied too quickly. Sakura looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Hinata? You looks… weird." She asked.

"I-I'm okay. I-I just wanted to a-ask you. I-Is that t-true that you and Shikamaru-kun a-already divorced?" Hinata looked everywhere but Sakura's eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Neji who looked guilty but she managed to calm herself. She didn't know her news about the divorced would spread this quickly.

"Yes, it's true." Hinata's eyes wide opened when Sakura confirmed it. She was on her way to ask but Sakura cut her before she can continue.

"If you didn't have any business with me, I need to go…now." She formed a seal and disappeared with the petals puff leaving the two Hyuugas at the middle of street.

"Now, Hinata-sama. Didn't I tell only the truth?" Neji asked but his eyes still fixed on the street.

**_water and oil_**

Sakura was on the main road when she saw Ino. At first she was ignoring it but when her eyes catch _someone _with her, she stopped walking. Even when Ino and _that person _spotted her, Sakura still not started walking. She can't move.

"Sakura! It's rare to see you at morning." Ino said in glee while her hands circled on Shikamaru's arm. He didn't look happy at that time neither he looked sad. He just _natural._ And he didn't look at her. He only glanced a little.

"Yes, I'm in my way to…" Sakura tried to find her words when Ino cut her.

"Is that bluebells?"

"Yes." Sakura replied. "I went to your shop just now."

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Ino asked. She didn't like to see Sakura at that time. Not when she with Shikamaru.

"It's none of you business, Ino." Sakura said idly. "Nara, please undo your jutsu."

Ino's head snapped at Shikamaru before looked down only to see Shikamaru's shadow connected with Sakura's shadow.

"Today is anniversary of Naruto and Sasuke death. I don't want to waste my time with both of you." Sakura said before Ino could bombard Shikamaru with thousand questions. She really didn't want to see Shikamaru after what happened yesterday.

"Then, why bluebells?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura's heart throbbing. His voice, his eyes all on her. She didn't know what to do. She always knows how to manage things especially to conceal this kind of thing but when with Shikamaru she didn't what to say, to do.

"It's also none of your business, Nara." Sakura said and walked past them, leaving the questionnaire Ino and Shikamaru.

When Sakura disappeared between the crowds, Ino said in small voice, "Because it's everlasting bonds."

**_water and oil_**

"I hope both of you happy at there." Sakura said and putted the bluebells flower on the memorial stone. She wiped her tears with her hand.

"Next two days, I will go to the mission. Nara said that we need to investigate the last mission we had. It was suspicious one. It was good decision to kill that kid after all." Sakura said to no one. Her eyes still fixed on the bell-shaped blue flower before her.

"I wanted to talk with him. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid to…fall in love with him." She said. When she heard a ruffle behind the bush, her took out a kunai under her sundress.

"Who's there?" She shouted and walked slowly towards the bush. In the blink of her eyes, a shadow passed her and _someone _stood behind her.

"It's only me, Sakura." Sakura looked around and saw gray hair. "Kakashi-_sensei_."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, "Can't I visit my teammates?"

"Of course you can, Kakashi-_sensei_." Sakura said coldly and started to walk away.

"Sakura, why are you turns to this way?" He asked but looked at the memorial stone. It was hard for him to believe the name of person he cared one by one engraved on the stone. He grew to hate that stone day by days.

"It's rich, coming from someone who took me almost a year mission." Sakura replied before jumped and vanished behind the tree.

Kakashi sighed, "Why it's always me to take the blame?"

**_water and oil_**

"Sakura!" She started to hate people called her. It's was annoying. At that point, she grew to have same feeling as Sasuke when people called him. The most annoying part is, she knows every single one calling her, from their face to their personality. And now, she knows the person who called her because they have been in same bed few weeks ago.

"What do you want, Nara?" Sakura groaned.

Shikamaru smirked before snatched her hands, Sakura tried to pull back but his grip to strong. He dragged her to the forest and when Sakura tried to kick him from behind, he captured her right legs and pinned her down to the ground.

"Let me ask you again, what do you want?" Sakura asked and tried to land a fist but his hand too quick and catch her before brought to her side.

"No violence and I give you an answer." Shikamaru said and slowly loosen the grip when Sakura nodded her head. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead only to receive a glare from her, "For being a good girl."

Sakura get up and followed Shikamaru steps, their hands still interlocked together and she didn't why she don't pull back. Throughout the journey to nowhere, she only looked at Shikamaru's back. She smiled to herself, she felt so happy. _So, this is a feeling to be happy back._

"We are here," Shikamaru said and drew her to his side. Her eyes turned wide as she saw the landscape in front of her. It was bluebells. Full of bluebells. It was so beautiful and no other words can expressed this place.

Shikamaru smiled and looked at her, "Do you like this?"

"Yes!" She said and lunged forward to the bluebells. "I love it."

She ran and laughed and she dances across the bluebells. Shikamaru only watched her from that point. She was like a little girl, laugh so innocently. Swung around in the middle of flowers, yet, she still looks so peaceful and she was so beautiful. Like an angel. He didn't know when or how he went to her side and he was hugging her.

And Sakura stopped moving, she stopped thinking, she stopped breathing, she stopped everything except she doesn't stop to hug him back.

She pushed him slowly and Shikamaru's heart breaking as he thought Sakura rejected him but only to receive the sweetest smile he ever see from her, "Thank you, Shikamaru."

Then, he did something he had wanted to do for a long time. Shikamaru yanked her face to him, meeting her lips tenderly.

Thus, there they were sharing their first kiss in middle of thousands of bluebells.

At first, Sakura's eyes were wide open in surprise, not knowing how to react or if she should push him away.

Instead, Sakura kissed him back, poured every heart into Shikamaru's lips as she slowly sliding closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around his broad neck while Shikamaru tilted his head slightly, nibbling and sucking on her lower lips.

Their first kiss not awkward as he's expected but it was a passionate, tender, and emotional and mind blowing kiss.

Her _taste _was like honey and sweets, just like he always imagined but it's also has a bittersweet hint. A hint of her painful secret. A secret she didn't want to share to anyone.

They enjoyed each other, holding each other in the centre of bluebells garden for what seemed like centuries.

Unfortunately, their lungs were running out of oxygen, and they need to pull away, no matter how enjoyable it is.

As they pulled away, Sakura's hand still held on his face, their forehead touched one another, looked at each other eyes as they took a breath.

"Shikamaru." Sakura said his name. "Did you know, Sasuke-kun used to like bluebells?"

Shikamaru looked hurt but he managed to conceal it instead he brought his hands to her face, "Do you still love him, Sakura?"

"Do you love me?" She asked back as she was still panting for breath.

Shikamaru breathe heavily, "You have no idea, Sakura."

Sakura looked deeply into his brown eyes, _"_You look like you have eyes only for me…..and yet no one is reflected."

Shikamaru's eyebrows made a knot, "What are you saying, Sakura?"

He still didn't understand her. Of course he loves Sakura. He loves her from the bottom of his heart; even he knows she still loves Sasuke. But he didn't care as long as it was Sakura. Even the first thing she said after their first kissed was Sasuke. It hurt him, honestly, but she was Sakura. The person he loves.

Without saying another word, Sakura standing up on tip-toes and steal a quick kiss on his lips. His taste in which were like the bluebells itself, but still had some kind of mint and masculine on it. She also could taste the mysterious feeling on his lips.

"Tell me after you know the answer, Shikamaru."

_Continue_

* * *

_thanks for the read._

**KawaiiShyGirl; **hahah, it's okay. how sweet of you (;_  
_

_In flower language, **bluebells ** symbolize constancy and everlasting love/bond. _


	6. six

Water and Oil

_Six_

"_Why did you mary him if you did not love him?"_

"_I never said that I didn't love him."_

The empty Konoha streets were slashed with heavy rain on the stormy night. The pitch black sky was heavily lit up by silver moon, oscassionally flash of lightning. Meanwhile, in some certain place, a young boy was laying tossing and turning around, unable to sleep. He had his arm on his forehead while his eyes looked on the ceilings.

"_Tell me after you know the answer, Shikamaru." _ Her voice rang inside his head on whole day. What answer? He already gave her the answer. He married her, okay, even they were. But still, he scratched his head lightly. Oh, give him a break. Girls are so _troublesome. _Sakura too.

His head turned to door when he heard a knock. "Yes, coming."

It was his dad. As he thought, he will interrogate him, like he always did after his mother threaten him. Shikamaru swung his legs over the edge bed while his father sat on the chair just across him. He rubbed the back of his neck; just like he did when his father found out he did something he shouldn't do.

"So, how's the mission?" His father asked. The lightning cast a shadow inside the room. The rain still poured down the earth and the usual bustle and hustle have been replaced by an eerie of only the rain being heard.

"It's fine." He simply replied. He knows too well how this conversation going. It started when his father asked about the mission and then the _real _conversation came out nowhere.

"Your mother and I were worr…" His father said but his sentence didn't finish when Shikamaru cut in.

"What's your true intentions?" His voice was cold and sharp.

His father let out a heavy sigh, "I know you have divorce with that _girl_. Your mother asked me to have a talk with you."

"She has a name you know. Her name is Sakura." Shikamaru said. He didn't like this. He used to dislike any discussion about him and Sakura.

"I never accept her as my daughter-in-law." His father replied angrily. He got up and walked towards the window. He turned his back on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru got up and took his cloak behind the door before said, "And that's also meant that I'm not your son."

**_water and oil_**

Peace. She was laying on the bed, watching the rain poured into her windows. The water made small dot that her hands surged forward to touch it but it stopped when she heard a bang on her front door. She got up quickly and took the dagger under her nightstand and walked slowly downwards.

"Who's there?"

No answer. She turned the knob and rushed her dagger forward only to have her waist twisted around and a kunai on her slender neck. The person who trapped her, gripped her other hand on her back, made her in disadvantages.

"It's me. Kakashi." The person whisper from behind, near her left ear.

"What do you want?" She asked. Can't he walk into someone house in the _normal _way. Must it done in this way?

Kakashi gripped her hands tighter when she tried to break free, "I come to talk to you but first, please settle this in good way."

"Wow, says someone that came into girl house and acted like a kidnaper." Sakura replied venomously.

Kakashi slowly loosen his grip and took his kunai inside his cloak. He returned Sakura's dagger and mouthed an apologized. He was in soaked wet with his black cloak and his gray hairs in messed. Sakura rubbed her right wrist and moved inside, Kakashi followed her.

Sakura served him a tea before sat down on the dining room. He has a white towel on his head and his cloak was hanging on the other chair. He looked miserable that Sakura almost sympathized with him but she shook that idea somewhere.

"So, what do you want to talk?" She asked.

Kakashi sipped the hot tea and placed it on the table slowly. He twirled the cup and looked his shadow that formed by the water. So he really looks like some old miserable men there.

"First, I come to apology to you."

Sakura scowled, "For what? Barged into my house? Acted like a burglar? Or killed my friends?"

Kakashi looked up at her when she said the last sentences. It's twitched his stomach. Her eyes were cold so as her voice. It's like the female version of Sasuke. Instead, Sakura is still alive. He tried to open his mouth but he didn't find his voice.

"Just, get out!" She shouted.

"Sakura. Listens to me. What happened a year ago was a memory. A horrible one. Just get over with it. Move on." He said. He looked at her sadly.

"Move on? You asked me to move on?" She said in hard tone.

"You sent me to the ten months mission….after Naruto and Sasuke-kun fought until them dead. They dead! And you asked me to move on?" She tried her best not to cry.

"You sent me there, to the unknown country. Far away from my village, after an hour Sasuke-kun and Naruto dead. Then, here you are asked me to move on?" Her tears fall down to her pale cheeks.

"You sent me…you sent me there…I didn't even go to their funeral. Yet, you said to me to move on." She cried and yelled at the same time.

"Sakura." His voice was soft and concern, just like a father tried to pursue his daughter. His hands moved forward to care her hair but it stopped in the middle when Sakura raised her head and looked at him angrily.

"You know what, I hate you. I don't even acknowledge you as my teacher…..and Hokage. Tsunade-sama was only my Hokage and teacher." She said that snapped his up.

**_water and oil_**

Shikamaru woke up when someone shook his shoulder lightly. His eyes wide opened when saw Choji beside him and seconds past when he recalled a night before. He was so pissed off with his father that he decided to stay at Choji's house. Luckily Choji didn't ask him much or he will stay on the rain.

"Wake up, Shika. Breakfast already passed but I've kept some for you." Choji said brightly as Shikamaru sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Choji. I will be there in sec."

Choji nodded and walked out from his room. He already used to have Shikamaru at his house since they were child and when Shikamaru suddenly showed up in front of his door, he not surprised. But the question was _why he's coming over_?

Half an hour later, Shikamaru already on the kitchen with Choji, eating some riceballs. Both of Choji's parents were out so Choji all by himself that day. They ate quietly until Shikamaru spoke up.

"My father didn't approve our marriage."

Choji stays silent.

"When he knows I'm already married with Sakura, he sent me out. I never see my mother that angry on my entire life. Then, Sakura and I rented some apartment and we lived there."

"But, Sakura never saw me as a husband. She was sweet and nice. She cooked for me, washed my clothes and did some chores. Like other housewives but I guess…she never loves me."

"Until the day we decided to divorce last week. It was a hard decision to make but it's better than living with someone didn't acknowledge you."

"Then after we went back from mission, few days ago, she acted weird. She used to avoid people and didn't talk much except very important thing. But she different, she talked to Kiba and Neji throughout the mission. Usually, she will kill anyone who takes her on fight but…she kept Kiba alive."

"She cried too. I don't why but it's hurt to see she's crying. She's blushing when I said she looked beautiful with her sundress. She's laughing so innocently when she played with the bluebells. In other words, she shows her emotion. That time I was thinking, is that me who kept her from this emotion when we still husband and wife?"

His voice was sorrow and hollow. His breath was slow and steady. His eyes were hidden thousands emotion, sad, happy in the same time. He hands on the table all the time. His head lifted up, looking at his companion who listens to his stories all these times.

Choji looked at him and gave him a small smiled. He knows it must be hard for Shikamaru to tell this in the one time. He knows too well his best friend. Shikamaru was a person who hates to burden others but here he was, telling him the real story of what happened in his personal life. He must be suffered too much. He too, just like others, too shocked too believes that he married with Haruno Sakura. He felt betrayed when he not even knowing the news of him and Sakura but deep down he knows that he has a reason.

"Shikamaru. You did the right things." Choji said after the small pause. "You're not what you're thinking."

"Thanks, Choji." He said, putting a genuine smile on his face.

"You love her don't you?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru chuckled, "So much that's hurt."

"Then, fight for it."

**_water and oil_**

"Ino. I don't know why but what are you doing here?" Sakura said after she opened her front door. She looked at the blond girl with cold eyes just likes she did with everyone.

"Sakura. I need talk to you." Her voice was demanded and it made Sakura wanted to punch her but remembered she used to be her close friend, she calm herself down.

"Of course, come inside." Sakura opened her door widely so she could go inside her house but Ino didn't move instead just stood there in her peach dress.

"It's only took a minutes." Sakura raised her eyebrows to her answers.

The wind made her pink hair flee around her face and covered her bright green eyes. She slowly tucked the hair behind her ears. The sunlight basked them freely now that they stood in the Nature's glory. Sakura waited for her to talk.

"It's about Shikamaru." Ino finally said.

"What abou…" Sakura said but Ino cut it down.

"I'm the one that should have marry him. Not you. Even after I tried so hard, he picked you. What so special about you? What he saw at you?" She yelled after a moment. Sakura kept her face in calm expression just like she didn't hear anything.

"You don't have any idea, how he suffered from his family. How his parents didn't even acknowledge him as a son after he married with you. Even Choji avoid him. He only has himself. He didn't have anyone that time." Ino took a deep breath.

"You! You only weep around about Sasuke's death. You are so blind that you didn't see the one that loves you. Shikamaru always backed you up when people complaint about your behavior but you, so ungrateful and divorced with him." Ino glared at her.

"You know what Sakura, you're destroyed him." Ino said.

Sakura was still silent all the time. She only watched the girl exploded to her. Her face was red from anger and her breathing rise and fall quickly.

"So, I'm really…destroyed him?" Sakura asked calmly.

Ino looked likes she wanted to boil up again but she calm herself down. Sakura looked at her with those cruel and unemotional eyes.

"Why don't you marry him? Because you're not suited for him. He saw me different from others. I know he was suffering after he married with me but neither did we complaint about it and about my behavior, I know it too well. That's why I didn't work as a head medic anymore." Sakura said slowly.

"I'm divorced with him because…I was really destroyed his life." Sakura said coldly. She saw the shocked face from Ino but she didn't say anything. Not before she almost close the door.

"Why did you marry him if you did not love him?"

"I never said that I didn't love him." Sakura replied back.

"But you never said you love him."

"Good answer. That's why Shikamaru didn't chose you. You don't understand between the answer and question." Then Sakura closed the door. Leaving the beautiful girl in cried.

_Continue._

* * *

_thanks for the read._


	7. seven

Water and oil

_Seven_

_"Did you know, the spring always waiting for the winter to end?"_

_"Who knows? Maybe you just want to believe that."_

* * *

Sakura hided her sobbed by covered her mouth with both her hands. She tried her best not to cry in front of Ino. She was always good at this, hiding her emotion but lately, it seemed she felt different. She seemed to know how to smile, laugh and cry. She wrapped her body slowly and walked to her room. She must got some infections. _I'm sorry Naruto, I'm cried._

"_Why did you marry him if you did not love him?"_

It's like she have been thrown by a bucket of water. She stopped walked to the middle of a hallway instead she ran back to the front door and harshly turned the knob opened only to see no one. She sighed. What she's expected? Ino must be at her home right now. It does have been more than an hour after Ino came talked to her. She rubbed her temple tiredly and walked out from her house. She needed to take a break. Eat ramen sounds good at that time.

"Hey….." She recognized that voice. Sakura looked up and saw Choji was standing in front of her gate.

"Good morning, Haruno-san." The boy said when Sakura didn't say anything after few minutes. Sakura only grumbled before she going back inside her house. _Wow, now everyone in team ten looked after her. What the …_

"…It's about Shikamaru!" Choji said out loud when he saw Sakura seemed to ignore him. He heard the pinkhead girl mumbled something before turning back to him. This time she walked toward him.

"I love spring." Sakura said.

Choji looked at her like she said something weird, "Haru-"

"Spring can bring smile to a person's face. I love when people around me happy, of course, I'll glad if I'm the reason of it." Sakura said, ignoring him.

"Even after winter came, the flowers will bloom again and again and again until the world become beautiful. The world with only covered with cold and white is too boring. It's only bring sadness and loneliness."

'That's why I love spring. It does bring happiness. It full of colors and flowers, and laughs were at everywhere. You even could see it on people's eyes. You don't have to make everyone say it. Because it's...bring joy."

"Unlike me, my name is Sakura but my heart is winter itself. So, I'm not compatible with spring even winter and spring is the seasons. I see it, in your eyes. You wanted to melt away the winter. Like everyone else."

"But I'm afraid because…I don't want to freeze the happiness." Sakura gave the awkward Choji small smile before walked passed him. _It's just better that way, Sakura. Because winter always didn't well with everyone. It's only bring….coldness._

"Then, what's wrong with that?" Sakura stopped on her track.

"What's wrong if the winter and spring didn't compatible with each other?" Sakura turned to look the frantic Choji. His eyes looked desperately at her. Sakura looked away from his eyes. _You're good at run away, Sakura._

"Look at me, Haruno." Sakura brought her eyes back to him. But, she didn't want too. She recognized these eyes. The eyes that wanted her to understand. Just like the night before Sasuke-kun ran away. Sakura turned her eyes shut.

"….Just go home, Akimichi-san." Sakura said. "You just make it worse."

"Haruno-san." Choji called after her. Sakura was ignoring him and kept walking when suddenly Choji shouted, "Remember this; the spring didn't come before winter because the spring always wait for the winter to end!"

**_water and oil_**

"Ooohhh, it's Sakura-chan. Isn't she cute?" Sakura glared at the whispered boy who looked at her with blushing cheeks. _I'll teach you what's cute! _The two boys ran away after Sakura gave them her death glare. _Youngsters today._

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_!" She looked up and saw her sensei. _Good going, Sakura. Even God hate you today. _

She ignored him and walked faster leaving the gray-haired man behind. She was not in the mood to talk with the good-for-nothing man like him. After that night incident, Kakashi-_sensei _knocked her out and left an apology note on her table after putted her on the bed. She avoided him after that.

"…Hey, Sakura-_chan_. You know, it's rude to ignore you sensei but more importantly your Hokag-" Sakura sighed at him before she cut in.

"What do you want, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Wow, you even called –_sama_ for me. In a good mood?" She could tell that he was smiling at her under his mask.

"You really can read the atmosphere, Kakashi-_sensei_._ We're_ so proud of you." She smirked when the smiling face disappeared from him when she emphasized the word _we_.

"Sakura. You're…"

"Yes. I'm hungry. Now please excuse me but the ramen is calling me."

"You should eat more vegetables, Sakura-_chan_. You looked thinner than usual. Your face too. Not cute as usual." Kakashi commented.

"Well, I'm sorry?" She mocked.

Kakashi rubbed his temple absently, "If it's about tomorrow mission. Let's call it off. Husband and wife shouldn't in same mission after all."

"I'm okay. Beside I've nothing to worry. And…" Then her eyes snapped opened. _Husband and wife….._

She glared at him, "What husband and wife? Shikamaru and I already divorced, right? Right?"

"So, he not tells you the truth." Kakashi looked at her thoughtful.

Her heart was beating so hard. She could felt the cold sweat running through her temple and her hands felt numb. _What if, what if ….._

"Hahaha, I'm just joking. Don't take it seriously." Sakura tried so hard not to kill him in different way right there and then. _Joke? Well, that so funny. Seriously….._

"You'll never find happiness if you stay that way." Kakashi walked away before patted her head. Sakura's eyes turned wide opened but she gave him a genuine smile. _So, you're really concerned that much, huh. How stupid._

"Kakashi-sensei." The new Hokage looked at her.

"Did you know, the spring always waiting for the winter to end?" Sakura said.

"Who knows? Maybe you just want to believe that."

**_water and oil_**

"…I give up." Choji said. Shikamaru looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong? You suddenly disappeared and said something like…that." Shikamaru said. The morning after breakfast, Choji said he wanted to go somewhere and after came back, he only says that he give up.

"…But, don't worry, Shikamaru. It'll be alright." Choji gave him a thumb up with a big smile. Shikamaru looked Choji's back as the beef lover was rested his forehead against his folded arms on the table.

"I don't get it at all but well, more importantly, why we're here?" Shikamaru looked around. He felt like he in somewhere that his teammate shouldn't cross in their mind to come over.

"They said that today you can eat as much beef as you wants. That's why." Choji said, lighten up. Shikamaru smiled. _That's Choji._

"Welcome, ohhh, it's you." The waitress said with a smile. "Sakura-_chan_."

Both Shikamaru and Choji turned around only to see the pinkette girl. Sakura seemed too focused on the waitress that she didn't notice them.

"Don't give me that." Sakura glared at the poor girl. "I felt like to burn this shop down."

"Haruno…." Shikamaru said in smooth voice. Sakura's head turned to him, startled. "Shika- Nara…"

"What are you doing, erm, here?" He wanted to slap himself asking such stupid question. But, he still looked at her, the blushing cheeks was real. He smiled to himself.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Well, I don't know that we need something else beside eat at Ichiraku."

Shikamaru smirked. Even with the pink cheeks, she could give him sarcastic remarks. "I don't know, because, I heard certain people tend to burn someone shop."

This time, Sakura's face turned to red. She huffed before took a seat beside him as the other places was occupied. Beside it's better not to sit close to someone strange. Sakura glanced to her left, where the old man, interval one chair before her. On the right was the Nara, nex him was Akimichi who didn't ever looked at her at all. When she caught he was looking at her, he flinched back.

"I want ramen, the usual one." Sakura ordered and few seconds later the waitress back to her work.

Choji didn't say anything. It's better for him to shut up before Sakura burn him along with the shop. But he relieved, Shikamaru and Sakura looked perfectly fine. Even Sakura likes to give headache to Shikamaru, more or less, Shikamaru accepts her as she was.

It's better to him to focus on his ramen after all. _Good luck, Shikamaru!_

"It's strange to see you here, Sakura." Shikamaru said.

Sakura scoffed, "I'm the one who should say that."

"Then, why you didn't say it?" Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You're annoying. Shut up." Sakura said only to received small laughed from him. He was resting his chin on his palm and stared at her with his body fully towards her.

"Your hair looks mess. Here." Shikamaru raised a hand and brushed away the strand that covered her face, his thumb caressed her right cheeks. _She's warm_.

Sakura on other hands tried to comb her hair with her fingers but stopped when Shikamaru suddenly caught her hands. She stopped moving, only watched Shikamaru brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. The red color stained her face.

"W-What are you doing?" She snatched her hand back.

"Nothing. You're beautiful, Sakura." Now, her heart was beating so hard that she afraid the Shikamaru could hear that.

"Just like flowers in the spring."

* * *

_Thanks for the read._


	8. eight

Water and Oil

_Eight_

"_You don't deserve anyone. Everyone hates you!"_

"_Shut up, you just jealous because the one you love didn't love you back!"_

* * *

Sakura smiled happily after going back from the Ichiraku. It's not bad after all to have someone to talk with. She missed the old time when Sasuke-kun and Naruto still alive. Then, she realized that she didn't go to the memorial stone. She walked faster to her house. _At least, I still have time to go to the memorial stone and for a walk._

It's was sunny day where the sun up in the sky and the wind blew slowly, kissed her naked cheeks. She pretty sure it's still stained with pink colors after Shikamaru invited her to come over at the evening. She brushed her hair when the wind blew strongly. _I need something fresh to wear._

Sakura reached her knob door ten minutes later. She went inside and walked straight to her bedroom. She threw the door opened and her eyes darting around the immaculate room. She moved to her closet and opened it. Her eyes landed on the white sundress then she took it out before went to have a bath.

She run the tab water and slowly merged into the tab. The bubble slowly building up and the lavender aroma filled the air. Sakura sighed; it's have been a long time since she have a good shower with a good emotion. She closed her eyes and Shikamaru's face came to her. The faint smile painted her lips.

She was ready. She lifted the towel and walked out from the bathroom. Dried her hair and combed it nicely. She wore the sleeveless sundress and twirled around like little girl she used to be. She liked it when the birds outside her room sing along her. And, after a few minutes, she left the house. To meet certain someone.

_**water and oil**_

"What? You're going another mission tomorrow?" The brown girl asked in disbelief. The prodigy only shrugged his shoulder indicated that he can't do anything about it.

"Hey, don't you promise me to train together since Lee, well, out of range?" TenTen said still pursued Neji. She glared at him furiously when the Hyuuga mouthed apologized.

Neji walked nonchalantly, leaving the young kunoichi behind. It's not his fault that he broke their promised. It's was the Hokage suddenly wanted them to go back to the Land of Tomatoes and investigate certain cases. Now, here he is, listening complains from TenTen. He sighed.

"You're really – oww." This time Neji looked up and saw two persons on the ground. It was too fast to see anything but he sure that TenTen was running towards him when she collided with another person around the corner of the street.

TenTen moaned while rubbed her right arms, Neji just sighed and tried to help the other person only to see the pinkhead girl. She too, rubbed her arms. That's must be pretty hard.

"Hey, are you okay, Haruno?" The girl looked up and saw Neji extended his hands to pull her up. It's not Sakura would like to take his hand anywhere, but, as a gentleman, at least he show some manner. Ten seconds later, his eyes wide opened when Sakura took his hands and mumbled thanks.

She dusked away the dirt on her white dress. Neji was watching her intensely when TenTen coughed. Then he realized that TenTen still on the ground with her eyes twitched. He hurriedly pulled her up.

"Watch out where you're going." TenTen said.

Sakura stopped dusting away the dirt instead she looked at her, "Well, I'm sorry. I'm in hurry."

Neji startled. It's that Haruno? Is this a dream? Neji pinched his arm and flinched when he felt pain. It's not a dream and that was Haruno Sakura. But, why? The image of Sakura punch TenTen right on the face came to him. It should be that way if Haruno Sakura we talk about.

"Going to woo another man?" TenTen remarked. Neji rolled his eyes. _TenTen, not now._

Neji saw Sakura took a deep breath before walked passed them. Neji relived, after all, well, at least, Sakura didn't make a hole on TenTen's face but he saw that TenTen still not satisfied.

"Sakura-_chan_, you know what people tend to call someone like you?" Sakura stopped walked. It's like her foot didn't want to move when she heard the icy voice from TenTen.

"Coward." Sakura turned around and saw the cynical faces of TenTen. She really said that to her face. _That bitch, really wants to die!_

"I'm sorry?" Sakura flared.

TenTen gave a dry laughed, "You're good at running away. That's why I called you a coward."

Neji sighed, "TenTen, stop it. You're-"

Sakura cut in, "What do you wants, TenTen? I'm didn't want to waste my time to argue just about a small thing."

TenTen looked at her with dangerous eyes, leering grins,"You don't deserve anyone. Everyone hates you!"

"Shut up, you just jealous because the one you love didn't love you back!" It's Sakura's time to shout back. Neji looked at both of them franticly. He must stop them before something bad happen.

It's like his wish come true when suddenly Sakura landed a punch towards them but not for him but to TenTen, he was glad both of them still be able to dodge the attack.

"Oh, eager are we?" TenTen commented before launched her body towards Sakura. Sakura avoided her attacked and punch her right on the stomach. TenTen landed ten meters away but she get up and ran back towards Sakura.

"Why? Why? You're nothing then why he still chooses you?" TenTen screamed while Sakura parried away all the attacks. But one of the kicks moved straight to her right legs and few seconds later, the green eyes girl was on the ground. TenTen gave a punch on the face.

"Stop it you two!" Neji shouted and ran towards them only to receive a kunai threw at him. "You stay out of this, Neji!"

Sakura took the opportunity to turn the table, now she on the top while the others under her. She was going to punch her when TenTen pulled out the kunai and it was flew straight towards her. She jumped backwards but still the kunai merely sliced her opened her side body.

"Oh God! I really need someone to help." Even the prodigy can't stop the cat fight. He didn't know he should felt graceful or not that the street was empty than usual. Then he jumped away to find a rescue. _It's better than I jump in and get kill by kunoichi._

Sakura clenched her hand to the wound. Even it's was a small cut but she still didn't have time to heal it when the frantic girl run towards her with multiple of kunai. Sakura took out one of kunai under her sundress and dodged the kunai. Some of them cut her cheeks and she felt tinged all of sudden.

"Lee has nothing to do with me. I don't love him, you crazy girl!" Sakura screamed and she kicked TenTen on the back. She flew away and landed on the ground. Sakura wiped away the blood from the corner of her mouth.

_**water and oil**_

"…So, I invited Sakura to dinner with us today." Shikamaru said, ignored the scary face both of his parents wore. He knew that their father and mother still didn't approve their relationship but he must try it as much as he can.

Yoshino, his mother, sighed. "Shikamaru, you're my only son. You know, we're expecting high from you. It's not like we didn't like Sakura but, we're so disappointed when you ran away with her. You didn't come to meet us."

"I don't know why but you just came in one day, saying wanted to marry Sakura and the puff, you gone." Yoshino glared her only son. "I know that I forced you to marry Ino but, well, at least give us a reason why you didn't want her instead the Fifth Hokage's apprentice."

Shikamaru rubbed his temple worriedly, "I thought that you will kill both of us."

"Who will kill their own flesh?" It was his father, Shikaku. "I felt sorry for Ino that wait for you almost a year but when you came back from the mission, you just ignored her and a month later, you married her best friend."

"That's right." Yoshino cut in. "Sakura didn't wore the kimono right? On the wedding. You didn't invite us but your so called Konoha 12 to your wedding ceremony."

"Ehhhh?" Shikamaru looked at her mother weirdly. "If that you angry at me about, why don't you tell me earlier?"

Shikaku scoffed, "We have our own ego."

Shikamaru straighten up. He was happy even the logic is still invisible from him because it was the first time he heard one of them calling Sakura by her real name. Usually, they would call her by _that girl _or _the pinkhead_. Shikamaru smiled. More importantly, he could see that his parents cared about him and Sakura.

"I'm sorry, father, mother. It's just, I love Sakura so much." Shikaku could see the faint pink lighten his son's cheeks. He knew how much Shikamaru loves that girl, Sakura so much. He sighed.

"Shikamaru." His head turned to his father who looked at him not scary as before but his face's full with father-like features. "We can have dinner together, right?"

Shikamaru smiled wider but before he could answer, his front door banged opened. The white-eyed man looked at him furiously, "We've trouble, Shikamaru!"

"What? Shikamaru shouted. Both of his parents looked at each other before shrugged. "Hey, calm down a little."

Shikamaru moved towards Neji who breathing hardly. "We…don't have time. Just, follow…me."

_**water and oil**_

"Take that, you slut!" TenTen threw a mud and it landed on Sakura's head. Sakura who didn't have time to dodge just watched the twin-bun girl laughed at her.

"Wait there, you mutt!" Sakura walked towards the girl and slapped her across the face. The girl stopped laughed instead she strangled Sakura but she found it hard when Ino held her arms.

"Stop it!" Hinata too tried so hard to hold Sakura from _God knows _what she wanted to do with TenTen. They've been there almost an hour, holding the two kunoichi that fought like crazy but Ino and Hinata must admitted that their strength were not match with Sakura and TenTen.

As usual, it was Ino and Hinata time to go to the forest to take a sample for their new project but when they walked across the street, what they saw was something that _unbelievable_. Sakura and TenTen threw punch and kicks at each other. From what they heard-mostly cursed and bad words- it's about TenTen questioned Sakura, why Lee loves Sakura instead of her. And for Sakura, she only said that she didn't love Lee-Ino commented that Sakura didn't answer TenTen instead just making the things worse.

"Hey, Ino! Let me go!" She tried to free herself from Ino but Ino already locked her hands behind her backs and TenTen found it hard to move around when someone weighed your body with.

"Hyuuga-sama, I begged you. Let me finish her in minutes." Sakura sound more calmly even Hinata have been _gentle fist _her. She bet that Sakura has more chakra than normal people has.

"Sakura, you're coward. You know what? Sasuke died because of you!" Everyone else would accept that as provokes but not Sakura.

"TenTen, shut up!" Ino snarled when she saw dangerous faces from Sakura. It's not like she cared what will happen with both of them but she didn't want to meet Ibiki in integrates session.

"What? It's not like she could do anything." TenTen looked at Ino from her shoulder but before Ino could reply, Sakura already in front of them. She snatched the perfect-aimed girl's collar and brought it closer to her faces. Hinata on tthe other hand, looked completely clueless.

"You're dead. Don't blame it on me. You asked for that." Sakura threw her to the wall. Ino already jumped backward but regretted not to bring TenTen with her. TenTen moaned hardly. Her back felt numb. She was beyond pain and when the pain still lingered on her back, Sakura punched her on the face.

"Sasuke-kun..died…because of me?" She asked. Every word encountered with a punch. Ino and Hinata stood like a virtue. They didn't know what to do. That was the furious Sakura they ever see. It's better to stop her before she kills TenTen.

Ino snatched Sakura's right hand before she could land another punch at the poor girl, "Stop it, Sakura. You're going to kill her."

Sakura turned around and pushed Ino until she fell down on the ground, "Don't interfere me, Yamanaka. You're hypocrite person I ever met. You're the worst person I ever befriend with. You don't know how to stop. You should know your own limits. You and your pathetic bloodline, just go to hell"

Ino stunned, Sakura, she has the eyes. The eyes she saw that morning were different from this. Even only a glance, she could see that the Sakura she knew the morning were the kind, cheerful Sakura. The old Sakura. But now, it was the cold Sakura. Ino trembled. She was afraid. Her words was like poison that can kill her from the inside. She covered her ears but Sakura just kicked her down until she was lying on the ground. Hinata ran towards her while Sakura went back to the covered blood TenTen.

"Ino, Ino. Are you okay?" Hinata shook her fragile body. Ino's eyes already filled with water. She was afraid as much as TenTen who still got punch and kick from Sakura.

**_water and oil_**

Shikamaru followed Neji until they found themselves at the end of street that lead to the forest. Neji was the first one to gap when he saw what in front of him. The scene was beyond the horrible one. Out of the corner, still on the ground, Ino was trembled so hard while Hinata seemed to comfort her by put her arms around Ino's body. The horrible part was they saw Sakura kick and laughed maniacally at the lifeless body. Neji eyes wide opened.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru screamed. Four of them looked at him. Sakura laughed died.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura managed to say. It's like she just realized what she was doing. It's like she was possessed by some demon. Then she looked around, the tremble Ino, the shaking Hinata, the lifeless TenTen. She stopped moving. "It's not my fault."

Shikamaru walked towards her and when he stopped in front of Sakura, he touched the bruised cheeks, "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"I don't-" Before she finished her sentences, Shikamaru slapped her. Her faces turned to the right side. The tears formed from the corner of her eyes. The red blood flew down from the corner of her left mouth. She was shaking. It's not her fault. It was tenTen. She wanted to say that but when she saw Shikamaru's face, she couldn't utter a word.

"You almost kill TenTen." Shikamaru looked at TenTen who already on Neji's arms. He nodded before Neji disappeared from there. To the hospital, of course.

"It's not my fault!" Sakura screamed and threw a punch but Shikamaru easily caught her hands. "You can ask Yamanaka and Hyuuga-sama!"

"It's looked like your fault, Sakura." Shikamaru locked her by brought her hands to her back. "Look, what are you doing to your friends."

Sakura looked at the Ino and Hinata who still shaking violently and when they looked at her, the tears from their eyes stream down like a waterfall. Hinata still has her arms around Ino's body. Her white eyes darting around except at her while Ino's hair already covered half of her face. Behind that, she pretty sure, the bruised from before will visible and the tears already forming.

"You still saying that's not your fault. You're beaten your friend half to dead. You..you turned to some _monster_." Shikamaru chocked at the word of monster. He couldn't believe that he could say that to the person he loves so much.

"No, no. It's not my fault. Please believe me, Shikamaru." Her tears fell down to her pale cheeks. He could feel the tears watched away the bruised faces of Sakura. "You loves me, don't you. So believe me, Shikamaru."

"Maybe...fallen in love with you was my biggest mistake, Sakura." Shikamaru words like a venom that go straight to her heart. She could hear her world crumble down before her.

And then everything went blank.

* * *

_thanks for the read._

_I'm just like crazy Sakura and well, I hope it's going well._

_p/s; I really bad at writing action part. _

_"You don't deserve anyone. Everyone hates you!"_

_"Shut up, you just jealous because the one you love didn't love you back!"_


End file.
